


Story Prompts

by Shadow_of_Nyx



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura, Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Other, currently only have LoZ ideas, this BotW nonsense is getting out of hand, will add other fandoms if I think of a prompt for them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2018-12-31 01:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12121845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_of_Nyx/pseuds/Shadow_of_Nyx
Summary: A list of story ideas I think of that I want to share.





	1. Note

This is going to be a list of prompt ideas I sometimes have that I know I'd never get around to. So, I thought I'd share them here, for anyone who would like to give them a shot.

If you like one and want to use it, go for it! Let me know you used it by either leaving a link or comment under the prompt.

If you like a prompt but want to use it for another fandom (if at all possible,) do it. Some of these might be fandom-specific (or game-specific, for the first few,) but if you can transfer the idea to another one, awesome. Do it.

I don’t know how often this will be updated but when I think of an idea I can put into words it will be here. I have some old ones on [my Tumblr](http://helvalkyrie.tumblr.com/tagged/fic%20prompt) if you guys are interested in those but this will just be for new ones.

Some of these might be simple and straightforward and some might have bonus ideas attached to them. Still, more might have some additional things at the end (denoted with *) to share some additional thoughts I had for anything my brain ran away with.


	2. BotW Prompt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short and simple idea that I had, born of a mild irritation of significant items not at least being mentioned in other games.

BotW Link is a very distant descendant of OoT Link and has the Ocarina of Time in his possession, as a family heirloom. He likes to pull it out on occasion to play, usually when he’s alone, sometimes going into the Lost Woods to entertain the Great Deku Tree and Koroks.

** Bonus Ideas **

  * One or all of the Champions stumble upon him playing it.
  * The Ocarina being in the family for generations gives Link better control over its magical abilities (e.g. he can conjure up visions of the past, as opposed to making him travel through time)



 


	3. BotW Prompt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My brain really ran away with this one ^^;

Modern reincarnation of Link who knows he's the next Hero but is such a snarky little shit about it nobody believes him. He'll fulfill his duty but he's going to complain about it the whole time.

** Bonus Idea **

  * Takes place after BotW and Link has all the Champions' abilities from the beginning*


  * Link is bullied, at least in the beginning, for whatever reason you can think of**



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Some of the fics I’ve read liken the Champions giving Link their powers as giving him a piece of their souls. So, that gave me the idea for Link to have all of the Champions' powers in this incarnation; kind of like how Link always has the Triforce of Courage in games after **Ocarina of Time**.
> 
> It's also partially inspired by **The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon** , where Spyro and Cynder get all of their powers in the first part of the game, as opposed to gaining them one by one like in **A New Beginning** and **Eternal Night**.
> 
> Of course, it's up to the author to decide; I just wanted to share some of what my brain arbitrarily threw in as I was thinking of this ^^;
> 
> **Now, this idea comes from talking to a friend about how the Champions’ abilities would manifest in Link growing up and I got bullying vibes from it. Because these abilities sound _perfect_ for someone who’s being bullied, don’t they?


	4. LoZ Prompt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This idea I got from a fic I read a while ago, called **Broken Cycle** on fanfiction.*

One hundred years or so after the events of **Ocarina of Time** , another male Gerudo is born, destined by tradition to be the new King of the Gerudo.

The new king, Link, shoulders the burden of his predecessor, determined to undo the damage Ganondorf did to the Gerudo tribe’s relationship with other races.

 

** Bonus Idea **

  * To try to lessen comparisons to Ganondorf, Link refuses to be called 'king,' choosing to be referred to as the Gerudo Chief.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Specifically, this comment by the Fierce Deity:
> 
> _“The only way to ensure you would not return would be to purge this world of its Hylian females, but, even then, I feel you would just adapt and come back as a Goron or a Zora or maybe even as the Gerudo King. Now, that would be a rather interesting twist of destiny, wouldn’t you agree?”_


	5. BotW Prompt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's more of a list, to be honest. Some of them I really want to draw but I lack the motivation T-T

Link as one of the other races and how he might have acted differently:

  * Sheikah (1)
  * Gerudo
  * Zora (2)
  * Rito
  * Goron



 

**Bonus Ideas**

  * Additional race: Twili (3)
  * Shipping Bonus for Sheikah!Link – Link goes to whoever author ships him with when things get too stressful
  * Gerudo!Link - Urbosa is his (or her) mother and s/he has at least one sister (4)
  * Both Zora!Link and Rito!Link are golden/yellow in color, making them stand out (5)



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) The Sheikah have been protecting the Royal Family since ancient times, so I can imagine that Link would be even more stressed with Zelda's attitude towards him and her ditching him when she can. Also, I wear the Stealth set too much, omg.
> 
> (2) Ah, geez, how would this work with the Zora? They can't go to Gerudo Desert or Death Mountain.
> 
> (3) Could be a descendant of Midna and TP Link.
> 
> (4) My friends and I just have too much fun talking about her being his mother.
> 
> (5) Mipha tries her best to distract Link from everyone's comments about his coloring. Revali's the childhood friend who beat up the other Rito for making fun of Link's bright, yellow-gold plumage.


	6. BotW Prompt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Various things influenced this idea.

Long before the Calamity has a chance to manifest, when Zelda is still trying to awaken her powers, Link is struck with a terrible illness. As he gets progressively worse with no sign of getting better, he requests to see the other Champions, so that he may gift each of them with part of his power.(1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by a few things: the first being fics that give the Champions a spiritual connection, even while alive.
> 
> Second is the fact that the Champions give Link their special abilities; who says Link couldn’t do the same for them if their positions were reversed?
> 
> And third is something that’s in the game itself; if you go to the Sacred Ground Ruins you can see the Triforce carved into the stone and the Triforce of Courage is the most damaged of the three.
> 
>  
> 
> (1) Depending on how you interpret things, his power could be either slowing down time, as shown during Flurry Rushes, or even the Triforce of Courage (2), itself.
> 
> (2) In **Twilight Princess** , Zelda transfers her Triforce piece to Midna to save her life; **Windwaker** shows that each individual Triforce can be broken into pieces.
> 
> (3) Discussing this prompt with two of my friends brought up the fact that there’s healing magic and fairies that could cure illness easily. So, how do we get around that?
> 
> Easy: Zelda is the one making Link ill.
> 
> Perhaps, as she struggles to unlock her sealing power, her resentment of Link is strong enough to unintentionally manifest that power in a curse on him, making him. And it gets progressively worse the longer it takes her power to awaken properly until Link finally passes his power/Triforce to the other Champions and dies.  
>  


	7. CCS/MMBN Prompt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cardcaptor Sakura crossover with Rockman.EXE/Megaman Battle Network

Tomoyo Daidouji is known to everyone around her to be sweet, polite, and one of the smartest girls in school. Her NetNavi, Sakura.EXE, is known for being equally sweet, energetic, absolutely adorable (Tomoyo's words,) and somewhat beleaguered by her operator's hobby of dressing her up with custom-made cosplay chips.

Unbeknownst to most, they're also really into NetBattling and very good at it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how I came up with this one ^^;
> 
> I don't care much for the wording but I can't come up with a better version at the moment.


	8. BotW Prompt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This idea came from two times the dragons showed up while I was playing and that I don't think I've seen anyone do anything with the dragons in a story yet.

In gratitude for saving Naydra from the Calamity, the three dragons help Link whenever they see him struggling with an enemy he can't defeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got this idea from two instances of the dragons showing up: once before I fought a Yiga traveler and again when I was being chased by skeleton monsters.
> 
> The Yiga traveler was waiting at the West Gate of Lanayru Road; Naydra flew above us before I engaged the enemy.
> 
> I was running from some monsters in the Gerudo Highlands when Farosh suddenly appeared, flying alongside where I was running. Or maybe Farosh just really likes Link; she wouldn't stop showing up while I was shrine-hunting in the Gerudo Highlands and she does show up in Lake Hylia, which is right next to the Great Plateau.


	9. MMBN Prompt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prompt inspired by [Numb](https://archiveofourown.org/works/991293), written by Firehedgehog.

It's been a year since Hikari Netto died and was buried without a proper funeral.

Only three individuals know that he's gone: his mother, father, and brother.

None of his supposed friends notice his absence; none of them notice or care that a bright, fiery soul was taken from them due to severe neglect on both their and his family's part.

But they weren't the only friends he had; they were just the ones who happened to live the closest to him.

 

**Bonus Ideas**

  * One or more of Netto’s foreign friends arrive in town on a surprise visit
  * Netto’s “friends” are plagued by emails from the others asking about him
  * When they find out what happened, they hold their own funeral service(s) for him



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read this fic and, after I was done crying, I wondered how Netto's foreign friends would react to what happened.


End file.
